Game in Konoha
by RafinhaStoker
Summary: 5 amigos são” abduzidos” por causa de um jogo de um vídeo-game,e teletransportados para Konoha,o que acontece quando eles tem que se acostumar com a idéia de uma vida sem luxo?FICHAS ABERTAS!T por precausão! REVIEWS PLZ!
1. Fichas

Yoo minna

Yoo minna!!Estamos aqui para uma fanfic nova!!(Fic feita por parceria com a Ichimaru Taty)

Esse projeto é bem antiguinho...A gente postou,mas não deu tãooo certo xD e agora resolvemos postar novamente...

Agora o resumo:

_**5 amigos são" abduzidos" por causa de um jogo de um vídeo-game,e tele transportados para Konoha,a primeira vista tudo parecia a mil maravilhas...O que acontece quando eles se apaixonam pelos personagens de vídeo-game??E de quebra acabam participando numa guerra ou ajudando o lado do mal??**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Número de vagas:Indefinido,porém o número de abdusidos é limitado,tendo 4 vagas para pessoas abdusidadas._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

**Modelo de fichas:**

_**Nome:**_Ootsuka Bryan

_**Idade:**_16

_**Signo:**_Sagitário

_**Nacionalidade/de qual cidade é:**_Japonesa,da cidade de Utsunomia,na província de Tochigi

_**Aparência:**_ Loiro,cabelos rebelados,seus olhos são bicolores,o lado esquerdo é azul-gelo e noutro,negros,bonito,alto,magrinho,porte atlético,tem um sorrisinho bobo e um jeitinho alegre tem uma cicatriz no braço,aparenta menos idade por causa da sua personalidade

_**Roupa:**_ Ele usa uma camiseta preta de manga curta,e por baixo da camiseta,uma camiseta branca de manga comprida,bermudão laranja com vários bolsos,tênis de skatista preto,blusa de moletom preta com um capuz de zíper,geralmente anda com o zíper da blusa aberto.

_**Personalidade:**_Ele é hiper ativo,um pouco infantil demais para o gosto de outras pessoas,nunca perde a oportunidade de soltar algum comentário idiota,ou inadequada para a situação,vive criando apelidos para as pessoas,fazendo as pessoas perderem logo a paciência com ele,vive falando coisas sem-noção,porém ele sabe o local,o horário certo para ficar lançando comentários idiotas,é inteligente,apesar de não parecer,é um grande racker(I.Taty:O que num importa para pra fic xD)

_**O que gosta:**_Andar de skate,invadir os sistemas do computador da empresa do seu pai,jogar vídeo-game,tocar violão,comer chocolate,ler,estudar(I.Taty:o.o) e dormir.

_**O que não gosta:**_Gente falsa,chata,fútil,não ter nada pra fazer,ficar parado e que acordem ele enquanto está dormindo.

_**É da vida real ou virtual??:**_Vida real.

_**É da Akatsuki??:**_Não.

_**Par:**_Sem par.

_**História:**_Hn...Nada a declarar...Só que ele é um dos herdeiros da Ootsuka's Corp,que ele é um racker obcecado por jogos e skate,que gosta de estudar,é meio anti-social e que vive deixando o seu pai careca de raiva por ele viver mexendo nos sistemas e atrapalhar o trabalho dele,é mestiço,filho de uma francesa e de um japonês.

_**Jutsus/Técnicas:**_Nenhum por enquanto,ele vai ser uma pessoa em treinamento,aliás,ele treinava kendô e é bi-campeão mundial de kendô infanto-juvenil,o que acaba sendo muito útil.

_**Sabe utilizar o Chacra??:**_Bem,no começo não,até pensou que ele não tem chacra,porém,com o tempo,descobriu-o e começou a utilizar o chacra.

_**Rank Ninja:**_Nenhum.

_**Armas que sabe utilizar:**_Apenas a sua katana no começo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ficha em branco:

_**Nome**_:(Sobrenome-nome e quem quiser ser parente de alguém do anime,á vontade.)

_**Idade**_:(15 a 22)

_**Signo:**_

_**Nacionalidade/Que cidade é**_:(Se for um ninja,fale de que país é:Fogo,Vento,Terra... e a sua vila)

_**Aparência:**_ (Bem descrito xD)

_**Roupa:**_ (Não precisa ser tãooo detalhado...Mas não vale escrever apenas calça,camiseta,blusa,tênis,oras,não sei como vai ser xD)

_**Personalidade**_:(Aqui é bem importante...É o item chave pra eu escolher a sua ficha,pois eu sei como é seu personagem em tal situação...)

_**O que gosta**_:(Ah sem comentários!)

_**O que não gosta: **_(Idem ao de cima)

_**É da vida real ou virtual??:**_(É bem simples,se você foi abduzido ou já é do Universo Naruto)

_**É da Akatsuki??:**_(Se é da Akatsuki explique por que entrou na Akatsuki e por que eles aceitaram você e detalhes aqui para quem quer ser da akatsuki!)

_**Par:**_ (Ah vale tudo,menos Yuri,Yaoi)

_**O que você acha do par: **_(Hm...Detalhes plz...)

_**O que o par pensa de você**_:(Detalhes tbm x)

_**História:**_ (esse é o item principal para escolha da sua Ficha,e não vale começar que seu pai morreu de ataque cardíaco e terminar falando que seu pc quebrou no final,sabe aquelas pessoas que começa a história de um jeito e terminar de um outro jeito nada a ver do começo??)

_**Jutsus/Técnicas:**_ (Bem,primeiramente,fale se você é um ninja gênio,normal,médico-nin ,fale os seus jutsus e suas técnicas

E para os abduzidos fale o quais jutsus vão desenvolvendo ao decorrer da fanfic.)

_**Sabe utilizar o Chacra??:**_ (Fale se tem controle total,perfeita ou não sebe controlar bem o chacra)

_**Rank Ninja: **_(Nenhum para os abduzidos,e para os ninjas,Chuunin,Jounin ou AMBU e se é da Akatsuki,obviamente,é um nukenin)

_**Armas que sabe utilizar:**_ (Ah agora falem o que o seu personagem sabe utilizar,shuriken,kunai,katana,fuuma shuriken,kibakufuda...etc.)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Agora os pares disponíveis:

Para meninas:

Naruto

Sasuke

Sai

Shikamaru

Chouji

Lee

Neji

Kiba

Shino

Itachi

Deidara

Sasori

(PS:Se eu esqueci de alguém,pode colocar ta ok??)

Para meninos:

Sakura

Hinata

Tenten

Temari

Konan

Kin

Karin

Bem...Aí está...Caprichem na ficha,que somos rigorosos na hora da escolha...Aliás a Ichimaru Taty que é a rigorosa,já eu nem sou tanto...hehe

Até logooo...

Esperamos a ficha!

BY:Mc.Rafinha Sk8 e Ichimaru Taty;


	2. Prólogo

Ohayou,Konnichiwa e Kombanwa para vocês

Ohayou,Konnichiwa e Kombanwa para vocês!Bem...Este num eh um capítulo hehe...Tou esperando aliás,estamos esperando mais fichas...

Espero que gostem do prólogo!!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_**Game in Konoha**_

_**Prólogo ON**_

**Bryan's POV**

_O que realmente seria a vida??_

_O que a vida nos reserva??_

_Qual será o propósito da vida??_

_Seria a nossa existência real??_

_Ou apenas somos pedaços de memórias e pessoas diferentes??_

_Até que ponto podemos considerar algo real ou sobrenatural??_

_Afinal,quem realmente somos??_

_Teremos que seguir obrigatoriamente a rotina até o final de nossos dias??_

_Quem criou realmente o nosso mundo??Deus,o acaso do destino ou nós??_

_Bem,eu sei que estou fugindo um pouco do assunto original,porém,essas são as perguntas e as dúvidas mais freqüentes que estou tendo depois daquele incidente..._

_...Será que nós,seres humanos somos reais??Ou virtuais que são manipulados facilmente por um controle de vídeo-game??_

_Será que os personagens de vídeo-game,ao contrário que pensamos,são mais reais e honestos que nós,meros humanos??_

_Eu sei que é loucura,mas depois daquele incidente,comecei a refletir mais sobre a vida,a realidade e o sobrenatural._

_E garanto para vocês,a experiência que eu e meus amigos tivemos recentemente,é mais surreal que qualquer jogo de vídeo-game,game-boy,novela,história em quadrinhos,lendas,anime ou mangá..._

_Conheça a minha aventura,aliás,a nossa aventura_

_Aonde conhecemos um mundo feito de jovens_

_Presos á sua aldeia,terra,ou país natal,_

_Que têm a obrigação de protegê-la,_

_E a coragem que eles devem ter para poderem abandonar a própria vida pela sua vila,o seu povo e o seu lar._

_E também a história de jovens rebelados,_

_Cansados deste destino,ou que são apenas gananciosos e sedentos de poder..._

_Sou Ootsuka Bryan,herdeiro primogênito da Ootsuka corp._

_Que lhes contará esta história no mínimo,fantasiosa..._

_Vocês que estão lendo,podem me chamar de louco,que preciso ir para o hospício,mas eu lhes garanto,tudo isso que irei narrar,é real._

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Bem...Espero que tenham curtido do prólogo...Que ficou meio sem sal xD

Quando a gente tiver fichas o suficiente,a gente posta o primeiro capítulo...

Bem...Ateh maisss...

FOMOSSS...

BY:Ichimaru Taty&Mc.Rafinha SK8


End file.
